Mama Mia
|artist = |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |dlc = October 10, 2019 (NOW) |nogm = 2 |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |kcal = |dura = 2:55 |nowc = MamaMia |audio = |choreo = |perf = Sasha Merenkova (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/BkVj0qihsrY/?taken-by=1987sashafierce1987 Alexandra Ponomaryova (P2) }}"Mama Mia" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a duet in bathing suits. They have black and white outlines. P1 P1 is a woman wearing an orange-and-yellow striped one-piece bathing suit, along with a cyan belt at the waist. She is also wearing a pair of cyan heels with cyan flowers at the sides, a pair of yellow sunglasses, and an orange swim hat with cyan stars on it. She is also seen wearing bracelets of different colors on either wrist. P2 P2 is a woman wearing a cyan-and-orange zigzagged one-piece bathing suit. She also wears cyan heels, a cyan bracelet on her left wrist, and a yellow-orange swimming cap adorned with red and cyan flowers. She also wears a pair of orange sunglasses. Mamamia_coach_1.png|P1 Mamamia_coach_2.png|P2 Background The beginning of the routine takes place on a seashore decorated with green umbrellas, with an ocean and sailboats behind it. During the buildup to the first verse, lots of orange beach lounge chairs open up. During each verse, there are different shapes that resemble a beach (similar to Got That). There are some squares that resembles chairs and umbrellas in different colors. Later, the background changes into beach pavilions in various colors with a red silhouette and a red circle that resembles a sun and moves slowly. In the pre-chorus, every time the first beat is played, the camera zooms out to reveal a cruise ship on an ocean first, followed by a view of a lighthouse with tiny sailboats around it, followed by another view of the lighthouse but far away, and ending with two buildings with windows that are in front of the ocean. In the first part of the choruses, the background changes into a top view of a beach. There are some highlighted umbrellas in different colors, a sea, and some mats. The lyrics "Let s get down, down, down" can be seen on the screen while they are sung. The background changes to the other side of the beach and goes on the same principle, but this time, with colorful triangles on the sea. During the second part of both choruses, the background changes into a top look of a spinning umbrella. While it is spinning, the umbrella s colors are changed. Then, the background changes to a seashore with umbrellas and mats. Every time "Ohhhh!" is sung, the camera zooms out, showing more umbrellas and mats. When Gold Move 1 happens, there is a pink rectangle on the screen with "MAMA MIA" written on it. After the first Gold Move happens, the background turns blue, and two rowing boats are seen (one on each side). The boats "reveal" a sea with a ship and a little boat. After this happens, the background shows lines in different colors with a sun, and some circles are coming out the center of the background. At the buildup to the final chorus, the background from the pre-chorus is repeated, except that the camera zooms out faster and the lyrics "Down, down, down, down" can be seen at the left of the two aforementioned buildings. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hands near your head, while shaking your head. Gold Move 2: *'P1:' Put your left hand near to your cheek, and the right one on your hip. *'P2:' Put your left hand on your hip, and the right one close to your chin. Mamamia gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Mamamia gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Mamamia gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Mamamia gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Summer Vibes *Duets *Must Dance 2019 *Simple Dances *Girl Power! * *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs K-R Trivia *''Mama Mia'' is the twentieth Spanish-language song in the series. *One of the pictograms has its colors reversed. The same pictogram is later used for the correct move. *'Gold Move 2'’s effect comes after the song ends. It also happens in Youth ''and ''Soy Yo. *In Festigame Chile 2018, one can see that in this song, on the Xbox One, Sunny’s Kinect box is green; however, their silhouette is yellow, which was Sunny’s player color from to . ** However, future Xbox One gameplays of reveal Sunny’s silhouette to be green. *The following mistakes can be seen in the lyrics: **The lines in the intro do not appear on the screen. **"Mama mía", "estás" and "corazón" do not have any accent. **"Watch the bass turn her around" is misinterpreted as "Watch the bass spin me around". **"Yes I surrender" is misinterpreted as "You ll surrender". **"Oh, I dip my body" is misinterpreted as "Oh unzip my body". **"Look at my brassiere" is misinterpreted as "Check my brassiere". **"And we can dance all night" is misinterpreted as "We can dance all night". *There are placeholders for 'P3 '''in the files of . Gallery Game Files Mamamia cover generic.png|''Mama Mia Mamamia_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Mamamia_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Mamamia_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Mamamia cover 1024.png| cover MamaMia_BC.jpg| cover MamaMia 885.png|P1 s avatar MamaMia 934.png|P2 s avatar postcard_mamamia001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_mamamia001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_mamamia002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_mamamia002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) JD2019 BACKGROUND MAMA MIA 1.png|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND MAMA MIA 2.png|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND MAMA MIA 3.png|Background 3 (from the fankit) mamamia_coach_3.png|Placeholder coach for P3 MamaMia_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots mamamia jd2019 menu.png|''Mama Mia'' on the menu (8th-gen) mamamia jd2019 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) mamamia jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) mamamia jd2019 menu wii.png|''Mama Mia'' on the menu (7th-gen) mamamia jd2019 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (7th-gen) mamamia jd2019 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (7th-gen) Mamamia jdnow menu.png|''Mama Mia'' on the menu Mamamia jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Mamamia jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Mamamia teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1006295379153842176 Mamamia_instagram_teaser_2.gif|Gamepaly teaser (Instagram) Mamamia twitter teaser.gif|Gamepaly teaser (Twitter) E3 june9 teaser.gif|'' '' in the 2 days left teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1005524937019232256 MamaMia promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Mamamia promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 mamamia promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 mamamia p1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1) mamamia p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) mamamia promo coaches.png|Promotional coaches Others Mamamia thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Mamamia thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Mamamia picto error.png|Pictogram error Mamamia kinectbox comparison.jpeg|Comparision of Sunny’s silhouette to be yellow (left) during this song compared to other songs (right) WavesAndSummerVibes.png|The coaches appearing in the Summer Vibes icon Videos Official Music Video Mayra Verónica - Mama Mia Teasers Mama Mia - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mama Mia - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Mama Mia - Mayra Verónica - Just Dance 2019 Just Dance Now - Mama Mia M Mama Mia - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Just Dance 2019 Mama Mia NO GUI References Site Navigation es:Mama Mia tr:Mama Mia Category:Songs Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:EDM Songs Category:Spanish Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Alexandra Ponomaryova Category:Sasha Merenkova Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited